The Mysteries of The Keys
by abyssjoey
Summary: Tactician Jenro unlocks the mysteries of keys. How come they disappear after you use them, as well as the door? What if there's no more door keys, lockpicks, shops and armories to buy keys! Tactician's Mysteries Series.


Unlocking The Mystery of The Keys

Tactician Jenro answers the FAQs about door keys and chest keys.

-  
Dear Jenro the Tactician,  
Hey there! I just wanted to ask you something...I used a door key one time, even if I was a thief. But I was stupefied by the event. The door key I used┘it faded, just like that. It even made a ⌠clink■ sound. Now that▓s just weird. I was wondering┘how did that just happen?! Where did all the used keys go? Is there some kind of┘Key Dumpsite or something?  
Hope you could solve the mystery.  
Colm, Thief from Magvel

⌠Hmmmm┘that▓s odd. Door keys and chest keys.■ Jenro said, as he finished reading the letter. He paused to think for a while, but then Matthew called him.  
⌠Hey, Jenro! Are you ready? The battle▓s about to start!■ Matthew said, and Jenro prepared for the fight.  
⌠Matthew┘I just had a mysterious vision about keys,■ Jenro said to Matt, ⌠And this letter adds to the mystery.■ ⌠Keys? Oh┘who needs ▒em when you have a trusty old thief like me?■ Matthew replied.  
⌠Matthew you are anything except trustworthy.■ ⌠Aw┘this vision┘what did you see?■ ⌠The tactician goddess told me that there will be 4 doors today,■ Jenro explained, ⌠And she said it is wise to bring a thief, or 4 door keys.■ ⌠Oh. You should┘pick the erstwhile choice, if you proclaim yourself to be knowledgeable.■ Matthew said.  
⌠But what baffles me is about the door keys, not about you. You see, if we buy 4 door keys, how would we know they would fit in Caelin▓s doors? And if they do, why bother get 4 keys when you could use just one for all doors? The keys they sell in shops are the same.■ ⌠Baffling.■ ⌠Yeah. Really.■

------

⌠Jenro! Jenro!■ ⌠What is it, Guy?■ ⌠The door┘it won▓t open! Matthew▓s far away doing the laundry and I have to open it!■ ⌠Here┘use a door key. I have 4.■ Jenro pulled out 4 door keys from his pocket.  
⌠Are all these keys the same?■ Guy asked, scratching his head.  
⌠Mysteriously, yes they are.■ Jenro replied.  
Then, Guy chose a key from the 4 and unlocked the door. Then, a mysterious thing just happened┘ The door key┘it disappeared!  
⌠Ohmigosh!■ Guy exclaimed, touching his face with both of his hands, ⌠The door key disappeared!■ ⌠Yes┘and what▓s even worse┘the door┘it disappeared as well!■ Jenro shouted, wide-eyed, ⌠All of this is too mysterious┘very mysterious.■ ⌠This isn▓t just mysterious!■ Guy shouted, both of his hands still in on his face, ⌠This is insane! How could a key disappear? And how could a door disappear as well?!■ ⌠Stay calm, Guy. It is important to solve mysteries with a calm mind, and not lose control of yourself. Remember that." Jenro said.  
Guy just nodded.  
"Now let's see...a door was here seconds ago right? And now it's gone." Jenro stated.  
"See? It's too trivial, Jenro!" Guy shouted.  
"Sigh...it is. A trivia no living thing could ever solve."

------

⌠Ummm...pardon, sir Jenro?" Rebecca, the wildflower, said, holding out a key in her hand, "I got this from an enemy"  
"I see," Jenro said, examining the key. Then, he got out his 3 other keys and compared it to the new one, "It's totally the same"  
"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.  
"All these keys are the same...that means..." Jenro said, baffled even more, "All the doors in this whole continent have the same keyholes"  
"That's terrible!" Rebecca suddenly exclaimed, shocked at what the tactician said, "If what you said is true, then some evil people could've entered our house and entered my room--with just the use of all the similar door keys"  
"That may be true, Rebecca. This continent has such a poor security..." Jenro said, more puzzled as the mystery dives deeper and deeper.

------

"Pardon, sir Jenro, but may I ask you a question?" Oswin said to the tactician, while resting on the back line.  
"What is it, Oswin? I would gladly answer all that I know." Jenro replied.  
"Actually, as a knight in House Ostia, I used to patrol the entire castle to check for suspicious things." Oswin stated.  
"And"  
"I always had tons of door keys with me, since whenever I use one on the castle doors and castle gates, they just disappear all of a sudden"  
"I see"  
"Lord Uther even includes it in our budget of things to buy, since if we run out of door keys, we will have a hard time entering and coming out of the castle rooms"  
"Ahh...quite interesting. And quite mysterious at that"  
"And the most atrocious part of all," Oswin continued, "Is that we've spent more than 7000 gold just buying door keys"  
"What?! That's an insanely huge amount of money..." Jenro stated, "Have you found a better alternative to the door key, then"  
"Actually, we haven't." Oswin replied, scratching his head, "We tried using lockpicks, but they're too costly and soldiers have a difficulty in using them. We've also tried the unlock staff...yes, it could unlock doors from afar, but it's still costs too much and we've got a few priests in Ostia...Lord Hector actually thought of just breaking down the doors, but he never did. Some force pulled him to stop or something"  
"I understand. It must be so hard to deal with those kind of things financially and mentally." Jenro replied.  
"Yes, sir Jenro, it is." Oswin said, and he sighed.

------

"Noo! We're out of door keys!" Hector exclaimed, maddened at the scene, "How can we get through if we've run out of door keys"  
"What's all this commotion about, Hector?" the tactician Jenro said upon hearing Hector's grumble, "Is something the matter"  
"We're out of door keys, Jenro," Lyn said, "We used up all of them, and some of them were eaten by Bartre"  
"Wait a sec, I'll call Matthew and Legault. They MUST have a lockpick, at least." Jenro replied, and he rushed for Matthew.  
"No luck. I used it all on the treasure chests, and...it disappeared into thin air." Matthew said to Jenro, "It was such a pity since Leila gave it to me...Leila"  
"That's fine. Tell me where Legault is"  
"Oh, Legault? He doesn't have a lockpick, remember"  
"Oh...now how are we gonna rescue Prince Zephiel under these circumstances?!" Jenro said, totally pissed off, "Now it's totally game over for me"  
Jenro paused for a while to think of a way to enter the castle, and Hector's strategy entered his mind.  
"Ah! I just thought of an idea! Dorcas! Geitz! Bartre! We're gonna go through the castle doors by manpower! We're breaking down those doors"  
"Umm...Jenro, I don't think that's a good idea," Geitz said to the determined tactician.  
"Hey, what's wrong with wrecking a few doors? Or are you saying you can't do it, Geitz?" Jenro said, smiling, "C'mon! What are those muscles for"  
"Umm...Jenro..." Lyn whispered.  
"Jenro, maybe you shouldn't." Matthew said.  
"I've thought of it before, and it's not really..." Hector said.  
"See, Jenro?" Dorcas stated, "They're not into this"  
"Cowards!" Jenro shouted, "What's wrong with you guys?! Where's the spirit that I've taught you guys?! I thought we wouldn't give up to achieve the victory we've longed for?!?!! We are a team who's achieving to save all of mankind from the dragons, right?! And yet a stupid door hinders our advancement and may even lead to the prince's horrifying death"  
"But, Jenro--" Eliwood attempted, but Jenro cut him off.  
"You bunch of weaklings!" Jenro shouted, terribly pissed off, "I thought you guys had the will and courage to go through this?! Then, what was all that dialogue, just for show?! Hah! You guys are making me laugh! How much's a broken door anyway?! Surely we have the money! A broken door is no big deal"  
"Sigh..." Legault slapped his forehead.  
"Geitz! Dorcas! Bartre! We're breaking down that door no matter what"  
"As you say..." Geitz said, and the three of them started to break down the door but then something happened.  
Time stopped.  
Geitz, Dorcas and Bartre paused from their door-breaking, and the Tactician Goddess appeared from the shadows, wearing a long green tactician's robe. This time, she didn't appear to be pleased.  
"You've broken the Law again, have you, Jenro?" the Goddess said to Jenro.  
"What?! What Law are you talking about?!?!! This is nonsense! What--why can't I break down a simple door anyway?!" Jenro exclaimed.  
"Because...it is part of the Law, and you shall not break it, or else you will be punished." the Goddess said.  
And then, time resumed to its normal self.  
"I knew it was going to happen..." Geitz said, shaking his head in disagreement.  
"Fine. It was my fault." Jenro said, "I disobeyed the Law. Whatever it is"  
"Now how are we gonna enter the castle now? I'm sure Prince Zephiel is waiting." Lyn said.  
Then, from a portal came a blue haired male with gold earrings and a snide look in him...it was.  
"Tadaa! Expert rogue Colm at your service!" Colm said.  
"Now who the heck are you?" Matthew asked the rogue.  
"I just told you, I am expert rogue Colm. I was sent here by the Tactician Goddess to pick the doors for you guys"  
"Hm? But you seem to be out of tools..." Legault pointed out, but Colm made a happy grin.  
"I can pick locks with my bare hands!" he shouted, and then he opened the doors with his hands, and the 2 doors disappeared. Applause from the audience.  
"Seriously, you've done a good job, Colm." Jenro said.  
"Thank you, but I must leave immedieately. Thank you for your cooperation and goodbye"  
Then, Colm disappeared.  
"Weird." Hector said.  
"Yup...weird." Lyn said.  
"Anyways, let's just continue, shall we?" Jenro said, and they entered the castle.  
Unfortunately, they found Zephiel dead, so Jenro has to reset the game.

THE END.  
Woo! That's it! Hope you like it! If you guys want Tactician Jenro to solve any mysteries, just post a review and an idea just might pop in my head! 


End file.
